The Bulbasaur's Seed
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: Why you should not turn your back on a Bulbasaur doing leech seed...
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fic and it's better than the first one so please read and review.  
  
"The Bulbasaur's Seed" By Electric Rhydon  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Once there was a young kid named Ben who was always being naughty, or so his parents thought. Every day, he would get into trouble over something he done wrong even though most of his misdeeds were actually clumsy fumbles. Today was no exception.  
Ben! GO TO YOUR ROOM!!" hollowed his mother after he had accidentally spilt honey onto the floor. "And think about what you have done" Ben stomped off to his room. On the walls, he had posters of rock pokemon. He imaged have all his favourite rock pokemon and how grand life would be, being a trainer of rock pokemon. He was so fed up with his parents, he decided he would run away. He pulled his posters from the walls, packed some clothes and crept down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. As he went out in the backyard he glanced back at the house. He suddenly felt a change of heart but that didn't stop him jumping over the back fence and walking into the wilderness. The desire for freedom overwhelmed the threatening change of heart. As he walked through the wilderness, he started whistling to his favourite tune. He felt alive, more alive than he had ever felt.   
After walking through the wilderness for a short while, he came to a clearing, and sat down and decided to have a rest.   
He had been dozing lightly for a couple of hours when a sudden noise startled him. As he pulled himself up, he slipped on something and started tumbling down the hill. He couldn't stop himself until he rolled into a tree, bumping his head on the trunk. He sat there dazed rubbing his head. Out of the bushes sprung a bulbasaur with a very mad look on its face. As Ben sat there wondering the bulbasaur tackled him from behind. His head rebounded off the stump as he was tackled again by the bulbasaur. Ben was wondering as the bulbasaur was whipping him with its vines. After he got up, he saw the answer. He had accidentally rolled onto a baby bulbasaur. After he got off it, the baby quickly recovered from being squashed and ran into the bushes behind its parent. The bulbasaur tackled Ben again, knocking him onto the stump. Pain roared in his back, spreading to his entire body like a wildfire.  
Gasping in agony and fear, he felt his back only to feel a sharp piece of wood embedded into his back. Enduring the wild, enraged bulbasaur's attacks, he ripped the wood in his back out of the wound, which gushed fresh blood. He saw the bulbasaur crouch down and aim its bulb at him. Ben panicked, thinking that the bulbasaur was going to finish him off with a solarbeam and fled. He ran, so afraid that he didn't hear the soft pop of a seed being fired or felt a pain like something had drilled into his back. Ben ran and ran until he reached the path leading north. He stopped, then suddenly felt very woozy. The pain in his back was replaced by a warm throbbing feeling. Dark shapes swam before his eyes as he fought to stay conscious. Finally, he could not hold out any longer. His world swam from nighttime to a pale green then to black.  
  
Hmmm...Can you guess with happened to Ben? Sorry, you'll have to find out in the next chapter!  



	2. Sowing Of The Seed

Finally you'll find out what happens to him. Hope you enjoy it. From now on any pokemon talk will be in normal talking marks "". The translation is in those funny arrows .  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Ben finally drifted back into consciousness. The throbbing which he had felt before he loss consciousness was still there but with no pain. He yawned and then tried to stand up but for some reason he could not support himself enough to walk on hind legs. He looked down at his arms should have been and almost screamed. His arms had turned green and were no longer arms, they had become forelegs. He tried to say something, but all that came from was "Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur" His mind froze as he realized the truth. He had somehow, some way became a bulbasaur. Realizing this, he began to cry with despair.   
Eventually, another bulbasaur walked out of the bushes at the side of the path and questioned him "Bulba Bulbasaur?" Why are you crying?. Ben the Bulbasaur replied through tears and sniffling "Bulba...Bulba Bulba Saur" Because...Because I was once...human. Surprisingly, the other bulbasaur did not attack or reply in a hostile manner. The bulbsaur instead used its vine to brush away the tears still streaming down his face. "Bulba Bulbasaur Saur Bulba Bulba Saur,Bulbsaur Bulba" I am sorry that I attacked you. I thought you hurt my baby on purpose, and I am sorry I fired the seed at you. If it weren't for me, you would be still human the bulbasaur spoke, a tear welling down her face. Then her face brightened "Bulbasaur. Bulba bulba. Bulba Bulbasaur Saur. Bulbsaur? Bulba bulbasaur. Bulba, Bulbasaur bulba saur saur!" But you're still alive. And still well. All that I can do now is teach you all a bulbasaur needs to know. And who knows? One day you might turn back into your old self again. Rise, young bulbasaur and rekindle the hope in your heart!. Ben sat up, hope rekindled in his eyes "Bulba...saur" Thank...you So Ben headed towards the bulbasaur's clearing to start a new life. The life of a bulbasaur. To learn to survive in the wild then to search the world for a cure.   
  
Well it may seem that the adventure is over but it isn't. Not by a long shot keep reading and reviewing, and more weird, wonderful and possibly insane ideas will roll out of my head into fics. But a word of caution. Very bad review = A very painful horn drill for that dumbass who wrote it!  



End file.
